La dernière de mes préoccupations
by Trajictsamm
Summary: Pour Nova I. Holloway, l'amitié des maraudeurs était un trésor, une bouffée d'air frais et d'humour supplémentaire bienvenu pendant que son monde bascule, sans qu'elle puisse rien y faire, dans un monde rempli d'injustice et des trahisons les plus inattendues. Bien sûr leur comportement plus que suspect ne la préoccupe pas... Pour l'instant.


Salut tout le monde ! Ravie que vous ayez cliqué sur le lien de ma RL/OC ! C'est la première fanfiction Harry Potter que je publie ici, et j'espère ne pas avoir écrit une catastrophe, ahah ! N'hésitez pas à reviewer, j'adore les petits mots et même les critiques (si constructives, sinon je suis triste, normal) ! Voilà voilà, enjoy !

Il faisait bien trop chaud en ce mercredi 31 août 1977 pour que qui que ce soit puisse s'endormir au cinquième étage du Ritz, situé au 150 Piccadilly à Londres, que j'occupais pour la nuit afin de ne pas avoir à faire le long voyage entre Oakenfield, et la gare King's Cross.

Oakenfield, situé dans la campagne du Nottinghampshire, près de Nottingham étant le domaine familial des Holloway, ma famille. Loin d'être nobles, nous avions cependant un train de vie confortable et apprécié. Malgré cela, je ne pense pas que nous ayons jamais été des enfants « pourris gâtés », contrairement à ce que se plaisent à s'imaginer les autres familles sorcières.

J'avais cependant en effet pris l'habitude un brin matérialiste d'obtenir ce que je voulais quand je le voulais. Habitude qui, j'avais la vanité de penser, n'avait en rien déteint sur mon comportement social. Mais encore une fois, il est vrai que l'image de privilégiés que renvoyait ma famille à la société était à l'époque, à mes yeux, complètement voilée par le mirage d'un foyer uni et aimant.

Foyer uni à l'époque composé mes parents Daisy et Adrian Holloway, mon frère d'un an mon ainé Gabriel Christopher Holloway, et de moi même Nova Isabel Holloway. Mes parents étant actuellement membres très actifs du Magenmagot, mon frère, ayant fini ses études l'an dernier entamait à présent une formation afin de devenir oubliator, je me retrouvais donc seule dans une chambre d'hôtel moldue, pour entamer ma septième et dernière année à Poudlard, alors que bien incapable de dormir la veille d'une rentrée.

Je ne me doutais pas que ma vie subirait de tels rebondissement et prendrait un tournant décisif au cours de cette dernière année au château de sorcellerie...

Le quai 93/4 de la gare King's Cross était, comme chaque année, bondé. Je tentais tant bien que mal de ne pas transpirer comme un moldu chauffeur de camion tandis que je zigzaguais entre les familles éplorées, dirigeant un chariot contenant ma malle et un panier à chat d'une main, ma baguette, ainsi qu'un énorme grimoire.

-Nova ! Appela quelqu'un.

Je me retournais en écartant une boucle brune de mon champ de vision, et laissai un large sourire envahir mon visage

-Hey Luke ! Fis-je en faisant l'accolade à mon ami d'enfance.

-Hey, tu m'a manqué.

-Toi aussi...

Nous montâmes ensemble dans le train. En remontant l'allée nous rejoignîmes le compartiment occupé par les jumeaux Sanford, deux grands sixièmes années aux physique hispanique de notre groupe d'amis et Kailyn, petite blonde platine un tantinet agressive quant à elle d'origine Russe.

Une joyeuse cacophonie s'instala tandis que nous installions nos valises dans les filets, entreprise dans laquelle Luke se fit mordre par Napter, mon chat, ce qui engendra une des légendaires disputes Meritt/Holloway qui se clôtura ainsi :

-C'est une sale bête ! Je t'avais dit de ne plus l'approcher de moi !

-C'est un _chat_ , Luke, si je te secouais dans tout les sens comme tu viens de le faire, comment tu réagirais, toi ?! Répondit Nova sur le même ton.

-Pas comme ça, déclara Tristan, en ricanant.

-Tristan, cinq mornilles dans la boîte, déclara Kailyn, catégorique.

-Han ! Râla-t-il, mais c'est la première de l'année !

- _Hum hum,_ et la blague sur -la partie du corps que je tairais- de Jessica Stevenson d'il y a _à peine_ vingt minutes ?

Sans prononcer un mot, le jeune Poufsouffle sortit cinq mornilles de sa poche et les plaça dans la boite tendue par Kailyn. Soudain, un éclat de rire vint dissiper l'état de flottement généré par la reddition si soudaine du roi des blagues salaces, et fit se tourner les six personnes présentes dans le compartiment vers la source du rire. En effet, Remus Lupin et un James Potter hilare, se tenaient sur le seuil de la porte et avaient, vraisemblablement assisté à toute la scène. Le petit groupe les salua joyeusement et un sourire en coin s'étala sur le visage de Remus lorsqu'il déclara

-Fais attention James, on pourrait copier leur idée de boîte « tu vas trop loin », on te pomperait tout ton fric...

-Hin hiiin, fit Potter en grimaçant, bref !

-Oui, en fait, on ne vous espionnais pas, s'expliqua le jeune Lupin, on venait juste chercher Holloway pour la réunion des préfets.

Oooh... Merci mais non merci...

-J'enfile ma robe de sorcière et j'arrive, répondis-je tout de même, merci !

Ils acquiescèrent et sortirent du compartiment pour l'attendre, dos à la porte. Aussitôt les garçons sortis, Je me déshabillai et enfilai mon uniforme sous les protestations des autres garçons, la blague de Tristan et le bruit de cinq mornilles supplémentaires tombant dans la boîte « tu vas trop loin ».

Urgh. Je peux pas croire que ça soit si ennuyeux. Depuis l'année dernière, seule la nomination de James Potter et Lily Evans au poste de préfets-en-chef a changé quelque chose : Lucius Malefoy, préfet de Serpentard, prends des airs snobs et proteste toutes les décisions de Lily Evans, préfète de Gryffondor et préfète-en-chef qui l'ignore superbement, mais ses joues prennent une teinte carmin qui trahit sa colère, Remus Lupin, essaie d'arranger tout le monde en étant le plus poli du monde et de retenir James Potter, préfet-en-chef de Gryffondor de déverser sa fureur sur Malefoy, Benjamin Mac Guillian, préfet de Poufsouffle, regarde plus ou moins discrètement le, certes très beau, fessier de Fedora Greengrass, préfète de Serpentard, pendant que cette dernière regarde Evans méchamment. Quant à moi je regarde sans conviction la préfète de Poufsouffle dont je ne me souviens plus le nom faire « ami-ami » mon homologue de Serdaigle, qui lui, me parle des décisions qu'il a prises pour nos rondes, sans que personne ne l'écoute, même pas moi. Cette profusion de Gryffondor me fatigue déjà. Je me demande pourquoi Dumbledore a pris le risque de nommer non seulement deux Préfets en chef de la même maison, mais de faire en sorte que Lupin et Potter soient tout deux à des postes aussi importants. Pffff... On est pas sortis...

Une bonne heure plus tard, alors que j'ai fini par intervenir afin de trancher entre les Gryffondors et le Serpentard, nous tenons enfin une entente dans nos obligations, et nous pouvons enfin retourner dans nos compartiments. Je suis la première à sortir et je remonte l'allée du train d'un pas rapide lorsque j'entends qu'on appelle mon nom derrière moi.

-Holloway ! Holloway !

Je soupire, déjà blasée de cette journée, qui avait pourtant très bien commencé et me retourne pour faire face à Lily Evans. Curieux, je crois qu'on ne s'était jamais adressé la parole avant.

-Evans. Je prononce plus froidement que je ne l'aurai voulu.

Mais elle ne se démonte pas et se contente de me répondre joyeusement

-Je voulais te remercier pour tout à l'heure, grâce à toi, on a gagné énormément de temps.

-C'est rien, ça ne change pas grand chose pour moi, de toute façon. Je voulais en finir avec cette réunion, c'est tout, soupirais-je.

Elle sourit, un peu rouge, et me réponds

-Oui, je comprends.

Je secoue la tête. J'ai envie de lui répondre qu'elle ne comprends pas, non. Que les Gryffondors sont d'incroyables égoïstes qui ne n'abandonneront jamais leur gué-guerre avec Serpentard, même si ça signifie que les autres maisons non concernées doivent en pâtir. Et ça me rends dingue. Sauf que je ne suis pas dans la maison de la sagesse pour rien, et je me tais. Pour que cette petite dispute cesse j'ai dû prendre les horaires de rondes qui n'arrangeaient personne, c'est à dire que les Serpentards étaient trop « importants » pour recevoir et que les Gryffondors étaient trop fiers pour accepter. Et Evans le sait. Elle est très intelligente et se rend très bien compte de ce qui se passe, mais elle pense simplement que je suis en colère à cause des horaires. Ce qui m'énerve encore plus. Elle sait ce que j'ai fait et elle pense que je l'ai fait pour les soutenir. Je ne prends au contraire pas parti, je l'ai fait pour les autres, pour que ça ne retombe pas encore une fois sur les Poufsouffles, et que je sais que cette rivalité Gryffondor/Serpentard est à la source de chaque conflit de cette école. Mais je n'ai pas envie de me mettre Evans à dos. Nous sommes devant la porte de mon compartiment, alors je m'excuse, rentre à l'intérieur et referme la porte derrière moi.

Le spectacle de Tristan, torse-nu, en train de tenter d'enlever le t-shirt de son frère ne me surprit pas le moins du monde, et je m'assis tranquillement à côté du mien, actuellement plongé dans un livre.

Au début de notre amitié, ils me faisaient tous flipper avec leurs délires de timbrés, et quand on a inventé le concept de la boite « tu vas trop loin » et atteint le gallion, j'ai relativisé, maintenant il n'y a plus que Kaylin qui me fait peur.

Quelques instants plus tard, alors que Tristan avait finalement fini de comparer son torse à celui de Marvin et s'était rhabillé, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit sur Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrow.

J'aimais bien Sirius, il était toujours très sympa avec moi, et avec tout le monde en général. Bien que encore fâchée par l'épisode des préfets et à bout de nerfs des gryffondors, je les saluai avec un sourire chaleureux.

-Holloway, je peux te parler ? S'enquit Sirius tandis que tout le compartiment ouvrait de grands yeux.

Wouah, les cours n'ont même pas commencé et trois des coqueluches de l'école m'ont déjà adressé la parole. J'ai une cote d'enfer et je m'en serai bien passé.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu es en train de faire ? Répondis-je, avec une naïveté parfaitement feinte.

-Hum, il réponds mal à l'aise, seul à seule, si possible...

J'ai l'impression que les yeux vont sortir de la tête des mes camarades tandis que je me lève et le suis en dehors du compartiment, en tentant tant bien que mal de garder mon calme. Pettigrow me fait un sourire rassurant qui porte ses fruits. Je remontai l'allée du train dans l'autre sens et ils me firent entrer dans leur compartiment composé de James Potter, Remus Lupin (comme si je ne les avais pas assez vu pour le restant du mois), ainsi que les deux autres. Ils s'assoient tous du même côté de la banquette, laissant celle qui leur fait face inoccupée.

-Assied-toi, Nova. Propose ou ordonne James Potter.

Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien être en train de se passer par Merlin ? On dirait un tribunal, et c'est déjà « Nova » ? Bon sang mais c'est quoi ce bordel.. .J'obtempère machinalement. Tandis qu'ils se regardent d'un air de connivence. Enfin, pas Lupin, qui est plongé dans un livre et jette de temps en temps un regard désintéressé à la situation.

-Tout d'abord, continue le préfet-en-chef, je tiens à m'excuser pour tout à l'heure et j'aimerai vraiment me racheter, mais malheureusement j'ai besoin de ces horaires pour l'équipe, je pense que tu peux comprendre ça, sourit-il

En effet, il était capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor tandis que j'occupais la place de Poursuiveuse dans l'équipe de Serdaigle. Il ne réalise pas la bourde qu'il vient de faire : je _pouvais_ en effet comprendre puisque j'avais _également_ besoin de m'entraîner, manifestement. Je ne relevai cependant pas, trop lasse pour recommencer la bagarre et trop peureuse pour répondre sèchement à un élève bien plus apprécié que moi au sein de l'école.

-C'est oublié. Dis-je, sans en penser un mot.

-Merci, sourit-il.

Urk. Ce sourire éclatant de blancheur m'énerve déjà.

-Bon, Nova, commence Sirius, tu sais déjà surement que ton frère et nous étions de très bon amis.

-Oui... ?

Et alors ?

-Il était notre mentor, le phare qui jetais la lumière sur les meilleurs machinations de blagues à manigancer, et notre gourou de plans drague, fait Potter en une éloge presque postume à mon frère diplômé.

Ce con en a presque les larmes aux yeux. Ouais, je sais, mon frère est génial et tout le monde l'adore, où veulent-ils en venir ?

-Et donc ? M'impatientais-je en croisant les jambes, laissant presque échapper mon mépris.

-Et donc, sourit Pettigrow, nous savions qu'il allait nous quitter, nous avons donc commencé à te surveiller l'an dernier.

-Quoi ?

Ils sont cinglés, voilà. Trop longue exposition au caractère G. Holloway grille les neurones, je l'ai toujours dit...

-...et, poursuivit Black, malgré ton inactivité au niveau manigances, canular et farces en tout genre, nous avons remarqué un esprit critique toujours à l'oeuvre et en alerte, une sorte de cynisme humoristique et de savoir caché à exploiter d'urgence.

...quoi ?

-Quoi ? Répétais-je. Ooooh... Vous voulez que je remplace mon frère pour vous donner des idées de blagues c'est ça ? Réalisais-je.

-Pas exactement, nous n'avions déjà plus besoin des conseils en blagues de ton frère depuis un moment, ayant atteint l'excellence... Fit Potter.

-Donc vous voulez que je fasse quoi ? Abrégez j'ai faim.

Pettigrow me tendit un caramel que je pris avec un sourire de reconnaissance tandis que Black continuais

-Nous aurions besoin de ton savoir sur les élèves de Poudlard et leurs réactions, en gros tes études comportementales nous seront utiles, ainsi que tes conseils concernant la gent féminine, de plus que ta capacité de Serdaigle à jouer sur les mots concernant les règlements et à en exploiter leurs failles.

-Vous me demandez, en gros, fis-je la bouche pleine de caramel, de vous faire part ouvertement des moqueries de vieille fille sénile qui me passent par la tête afin de les exploiter contre les gens sans vous faire punir de surcroît ET de vous donner infos et astuces pour faire tomber des pauvre filles dans vos filets, sans aucun scrupules quant aux personnes de mon propre sexe ? M'exclamais-je.

Il y eut un blanc. Ils eurent la présence d'esprit de paraître gênés, mais Potter se mit à rire.

-C'est exactement ce qu'on te demande, sourit-il, est-ce qu'on a un deal ?

-James, laisse-la, ça me paraît évident après ce qu'elle vient de dire qu'elle va refuser, intervint Lupin, ne te sens surtout pas obligée de dire oui, Nova, ils n'ont pas réfléchi aux conséquences, comme d'habitude...

Mais moi, j'y réfléchis, aux conséquences. Je ne partage presque jamais ce que je pense, ou mes petites piques en pensée. Parfois elles m'échappent quand je suis avec Luke, mais je ne partage pas les pires, ni mes impressions, je les garde bien enfouies. Tout d'abord parce que je n'ai pas envie d'être perçue comme cynique, puis, parce que je risque de déshonorer ma famille, et enfin parce que je n'osais pas.

Ils venaient cependant de détruire mes arguments : ils avaient percé à jour mon cynisme, inutile de le cacher plus longtemps, de plus, mon frère ayant été l'instigateur de tout ceci, le risque de déshonneur était diminué...

Seul restait ma couardise. Je n'étais pas à Gryffondor à avoir le courage, ni à Serpentard pour en saisir l'opportunité, j'étais à Serdaigle.

J'en avait envie mais une terrible peur de les décevoir, eux, ainsi que mon frère, qui ne manquerait pas d'en entendre parler, me tiraillait l'estomac. Mon statut de bonne élève serait mis en péril, mais était-il très important en cette dernière année ?

Que faire ?


End file.
